


You Drive Me Wild.

by MamaCake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt Modes, Alt mode smut, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sexual Interfacing, Shameless Smut, Smut, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCake/pseuds/MamaCake
Summary: Rodimus takes you for a drive, but where exactly is it going to end up?





	You Drive Me Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh sorry not sorry? 😅 I just wanted to write this and it's here for anyone else who might want to delve into this kind of thing too. It's not my usual thing and it was hard to write in the present tense so forgive me for any mistakes, and if Rodimus seems OOC I apologise for that too. Tumblr had me perusing a blog talking about alt modes and this happened. So yeah, alt mode Rodimus (I had some help updating his alt mode car, check it out though I think it works) and reader smut, enjoy!

The Ferrari 288 GTO pulls up on the kerb next to you, the engine rumbling slightly in greeting. You give a small smile and admire the shiny red paintwork with the yellow racing stripe that glides over the middle of the bonnet and over the roof onto the rear and the small yellow wing mirrors. One of them turns slightly so you can see your own reflection. You laugh lightly and tentatively reach out for the door handle, the engine giving out a growl of encouragement. With a gentle touch, you open the door and clamber in as softly as you could manage. Rodimus always insists it doesn’t hurt, that it’s comforting to have the feel of you in his seat and sometimes downright teasing, but you’re still gentle all the same.

With a shaky breath, you touch the leather steering wheel, warm from the sun streaming in through the windscreen and feel the worries of your day at work melt away. Here you feel safe, surrounded by someone who cheers you up on your worst days, with a joke, usually at his own expense or the offer of a drive like you'd taken him up on now. 

You wiggle in the seat, a soft laugh coming out from the speakers. 

“What?” 

Your words clme out as half a giggle. You know exactly what you were doing when you rub yourself against the seat like that, and you know he can probably feel the heat coming from between your legs. You can't help it, it had been such a long day and all you want is something to help you relax. 

“I didn't even get a hello before you start grinding on me,  _ sheesh _ , must have been a bad day.” 

You grip the steering wheel tightly, let out another giggle and slide your hands slowly around it, letting them rest at the bottom of it. The V8 under the bonnet revs in appreciation of the touches. 

“Sorry?” 

“ _ Sorry?  _ Like scrap you are. C'mon, seatbelt, we ain't going nowhere till you do that.” 

You comply, taking your time to slide the strap over you, clipping it in and once again wiggling until you're comfy. Without another word, Rodimus starts out of the car park, unable to help himself from pulling up the handbrake a little as he steers around to the exit. Apparently all he wants to do today is make you laugh. 

“What?! I've been practising.” 

“Drift is better.” 

Rodimus taps the brakes just so lightly as he stops at the exit, enough to make you lean forward slightly. You grip the wheel tightly in response and grin. 

“So where to? Hungry? Tired?” 

“Mm, no, was thinking we could go park up somewhere.” 

The car pulls out onto the road, revving noisily and you roll your eyes with a smile. He loves showing off. 

“My kinda thing. The usual place?” 

You murmur in agreement and huff at being hot. You consider wriggling out of the jumper you're wearing, the weather wasn't so nice when he dropped you off this morning, but Rodimus puts the cold air fans on for you, directed at your face. You sigh as it ruffles your hair. 

“Thanks.” 

“Needed cooling down huh?” 

A blush creeps over your face. He's not getting away with this lightly. You let one hand fall free from the wheel and run a fingertip over the head of the gear knob, then grasp it tightly in your hand. He lets out a muffled noise and you smirk. 

“Hey, I'm trying to drive here!” 

“Sorry, maybe I should keep my hands to myself.” 

You run your fingers through your hair and notice how the rear view mirror is tilted so you can see yourself. Even you can't deny that you look flustered, a slight blush to your cheeks and a wildness in your eyes and you're sure that Rodimus is enjoying you acting this way. 

He ups the pace, obviously impatient to get to your private place parked up near an old abandoned warehouse. It's not the most romantic setting but neither of you care, you don't  _ usually _ get disturbed and you can enjoy the way Rodimus revs his engine until it cuts out. 

You decide it's probably time to up the pace too. Shrugging out of the seatbelt and checking in the mirrors to make sure there's no police cars in view, you lift your jumper over your head with a slight flourish and dump it into the foot well. You play with your hair again, making sure it's not too messy and smoothing down your t-shirt. 

“Wanna take off the rest?” 

“Thought you were concentrating on  _ driving _ ?” You tease. 

“Hey, I've been driving for millions of years, I've got this. You concentrate on being fragging  _ adorable _ , not that you need to do much to do that.” 

You grip the steering wheel again in thanks at the compliment. You notice that the fans have slowly heated up in temperature and you laugh in mock disbelief. 

“Have you turned the heat  _ up _ ?” 

“No babe, that's all you.” 

“Rodimus!” 

He chuckles and you decide to see how good he really is at driving. With one swift movement you fling your t-shirt off and over your head, sighing in contentment. 

“That's better, right?” 

Rodimus answers by overtaking a car and flooring it. You lean into the door, your bare arm pressing against it and you spread your legs out with a soft sigh. You caress the door, the smooth leather warm under your fingertips and you're not sure not if it's from the sun or your companion all revved up. You get your answer as you lean forward and stroke a hand across the dashboard, making Rodimus mutter something. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Just… a bad joke.” 

You stroke your hand across again, “I like your bad jokes.” 

“I said… you drive me wild.” 

With a smile, you spread your legs even more, so Rodimus can be sure to feel the heat between them and you're glad to see it won't be long until you're somewhere more private. 

Your fingers move away from the dashboard and you expertly unbutton your trousers one handed. Making sure that it's not going to get both of you in trouble, you take your hands from the steering wheel and slid out of your clothes, kicking your shoes off too. 

When you take the steering wheel back into your hands again, you can feel the vibrations from the rough road leading to the warehouse shuddering through them but you like to think that maybe Rodimus is so riled up, he's trembling. 

He parks up quickly and revs his engine loudly. Suddenly you feel a little nervous, maybe even shy, but he's always good at making you feel amazing. 

“You're so beautiful,” he speaks lowly, softly, “I love having you inside of me.” 

You unbuckle the seatbelt to shift in the seat, almost yelping as Rodimus tips it back so you can be more comfortable. His engine gives a roar of appreciation of you, nearly naked in his seat, legs spread and full of lust. 

You close your eyes, feeling like you're wrapped in his warm embrace as you're held by the seat. You waste no time in teasing yourself and Rodimus, hands dancing over places you know he likes you to touch before you put on a real show of disposing of the last of your clothes. 

You feel the rumble of the car around you and goosebumps prickle at your skin. 

“C’mon,” he sounds husky, “I wanna see you overload.” 

You start to play with yourself, only gently at first, but the sweet encouragement from Rodimus in the form of murmurs and engine noise means you're suddenly furiously moving your hand, eager to please and tease. You arch up in the seat, bringing one foot up onto the dashboard and Rodimus groans with pleasure. 

“Overload for me, c'mon, overload  _ in _ me.” 

And you do as he wishes, your moans drowned out by the clamor of the car engine bouncing off the limiter. 

When you open your eyes, the fans are on again, warm air tickling against your bare skin. It's the next best thing he can do to a cuddle in his alt mode. You smile and take your foot down off the dashboard. 

“You okay? Your engine is off.” 

“Yeah, just needed a little nap. There's a blanket in the glovebox if you want to join me.” 

You go to pick up your clothes from the footwell, but Rodimus opens the glovebox, the soft red blanket looking so tempting. 

“Nah, don't worry about clothes. I love having your warm skin against the seat.” 

You pull the blanket up over you and settle comfortably in the seat, your eyes already heavy with wanting to sleep. There was just one more thing you need to do. You place a kiss against the centre of the steering wheel and Rodimus grumbles sleepily. 

“Get some sleep cutie, you'll need it for later.”

As you close your eyes you wonder what later will entail, but being in the warmth of your safe place means you don't think for long, and you're lost to sleep, satisfied and happy.


End file.
